


Sand, Water and Light

by Falling_Back_Into_The_Stars



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Introspection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sora doesn't understand how he feels, Porn with Feelings, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, This revolves around bathtubs because baths feel great, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Back_Into_The_Stars/pseuds/Falling_Back_Into_The_Stars
Summary: Right after the battle with Xemnas, Sora and Riku, beat and broken from the near-death battle and their subsequent experience in the Realm of Darkness, make sure everyone's safe at Destiny Islands and then proceed to rest and recover at the Mysterious Tower. Sora sticks around to help RIku, who's much more injured than him, recover, but he starts having some weird thoughts and feelings...





	1. "Sora, you don't believe that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever write, but I tried my hardest to make sure it's as decent as possible. I was hoping to make this a one-shot but I had no idea writing was so tiring, and this took longer to write than I'd imagined. But I promise the good part will come on the next chapter~  
> SoRiku is my favourite KH ship, so I hope you will appreciate my contribution to it!  
> There's a lot of self-insert on Sora's pov (specially regarding the hair bits, I'm a hair fetishist), but I tried my hardest to not make it ooc. And please comment with your thoughts, opinions, suggestions - I would really appreciate it!

Like shooting stars, they fell from the sky back into their world. Finally together, finally free, and finally at peace.

Sora and Riku, after  making sure Kairi and the others were fine at Destiny Islands, made their way back to the Mysterious Tower to rest and prepare for their next task. Riku was still extremely debilitated from their recent fight with Xemnas, and despite his efforts to try and reassure Sora he was fine, he really wasn’t - so Sora practically _begged_ Yen Sid to suspend any tasks they would to be assigned with until Riku was fully recovered, and immediately decided to stay around so he could make sure he would help Riku with anything he needed… while saying that would be the only way he could make sure Riku wouldn’t do anything reckless. Or so that’s what he told himself and the others.

Truth is, what Sora wanted was simply to stay close to Riku, and anything else was nothing but paltry excuses. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why or when that became so important to him - at first, he believed that it was because he’d travelled across so many worlds looking for him, worrying about him and once he finally had Riku within reach, he was afraid that something would happen to him and put him in danger yet again. It was true, but he soon realized there was more to it than mere worry.  
  
But still, he didn’t know what it was.

Until he did.

\--

After they’d accomodated themselves later on that day at the room Yen Sid gave them, Riku, while sitting on his bed, called Sora.  
  
“Hey, do you mind helping me? Yen Sid told me there’s a bathtub in the tower’s bathroom and I  really need a bath, but I don’t feel like I can fully trust my legs to support me upstairs. But, like, I really need it, specially so I can wash my hair. It’s one of the problems of having long hair, I think - I can’t go a single day without washing it or my head starts itching. Can you help me go there?”  
  
Sora felt unsure about the request, despite it being perfectly reasonable. Like, why would that be a problem? And it’s not like he had to do anything else besides carrying him to the bathroom… He decided to not think any more of it and just help Riku already.

“Sure, let’s go.”  
  
He grabbed Riku’s hand and helped him up, then supported his weight while going upwards, like he’d done previously when they found their way into the Realm of Darkness. However, while thinking back to it, that remembrance overlapped with another - of a strong warm sunlight, deep blue sea and white sand - a memory that would always trigger a feeling that made him think of home, as far as his memory went. He couldn’t shake that image off his head, and it made his heart ache.

  
But he decided to not overthink that either.  
  
  
Once they entered the bathroom, Sora helped Riku sit at the border of the bathtub, and immediately after he unceremoniously proceeded to take off his clothes with a sigh of relief. “Finally, I can take a bath and later change so I can get some rest… Sora? Sora, why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?”

“Huh? I’m not staring!” - Sora replied while averting his eyes from him. What was wrong with him? He felt his face burning and his heart skipped a beat when Riku started undressing, and yet he couldn’t help but stare at his friend’s body as the clothes slid off and he unveiled his pale, smooth skin.

  
Why was he feeling like that?  
  
  
Why he suddenly felt like he wanted more than just watch? And why did he even want to watch in the first place? Why was his mind getting filled with thoughts about Riku’s imponent silhouette even as he was sitting down, about the way his turquoise eyes shone like the leaves of a paopu tree under his crazy long bangs, about how his exquisite silver hair framed his face and fell all over his chest, about how _good_ the defined muscles of his arms looked while he was moving his body trying to get rid of his clothes and then balancing himself on the tip of the bathtub -  
  
Why, why was he paying attention to any these things?  Sora was so confused he didn’t even hear Riku calling him yet again.  
“Hey Sora, are you listening? Can you please help me get in? I think I could do it myself but this thing’s slippier than I expected; I’m afraid I’ll just slide off and hit my back or something.”  
  
Sora snapped back from his thoughts and tried to focus. “Sure, I can help you; but first might be best if I fill the tub with hot water. Hang on, let me do it.”  
He then proceeded to turn on the tap and let the water flow while purposefully avoiding Riku’s gaze; the other boy could feel something was up with Sora but since he didn’t quite understand what the problem was (not that Sora himself did, either) so he didn’t say anything. Once the water had filled it to a sactisfatory level, he closed the tap and moved closer to Riku to help him in - but the moment his fingertips touched Riku’s skin (now completely naked) and he was forced to look back at him, that memory of sunlight from before came back full force - and now his head was suddenly filled with thoughts of white sand, deep water and bright sunlight that made his heart ache yet again because _that felt like home_.

But he wasn’t home.

Why was he thinking about that? Why did that hurt so much, as if he had finally had something he’d missed with his whole being given back to him?  
It was then when it hit him - all those overwhelming feelings were brought by a scent that came from Riku. It seemed as if it was underlying his skin - as if that scent, now so strong that he could almost taste it, that scent that made him both happy and longing - that was the essence of what Riku _was_. It was the first time that Sora realized that this memory brought by the scent that he had (mostly unconsciously) associated with home for so long… maybe his entire life…was simply just…

Riku.

Riku was home for him. Riku was what made all those things have any meaning, and where Riku was would be where he would feel at home.

He wanted Riku. He craved him with every inch of his soul. Now their bodies were touching as he was helping him into the water, and he couldn’t hold back his desperation anymore - each passing moment deepened Sora’s desire to be closer to Riku. How much closer?

  
  
Perhaps… As close as one could possibly get.

Once Riku was sitting safely on the tub, he leaned against its wall with a sigh of relief and slight pleasure from the feeling of  his aching muscles relaxing with the warm water, and rested his head on the border, right next to where Sora sat to watch him.  
  
Riku’s eyes were closed, savoring the moment; Sora’s eyes were open, tormented, unable to stop staring at Riku’s wet eyelids sparkling with the dim light of the environment, his slightly parted lips bringing a soft smile across his face, his silver locks floating across the surface of the water -  
  
“Riku, can I wash your hair? Do… do you mind?” Sora blurted before even thinking, regretting his request the moment the words escaped his mouth.  
  
“No, I don’t. Is there any reason for you to ask that, though?”  
  
“I guess… I was just thinking of how pretty your hair is. Besides, I want to help you with anything I can.” Sora managed to say that nonchalantly, despite his heart beating faster by the simple prospection of running his fingers through such beautiful locks and perhaps even further down…

Sora tried to stop himself from imagining any further and proceeded to look for the shampoo and the conditioner, and as he had a hold of them he moved in closer to his friend once more and started washing his hair. It felt strangely intimate to do that, to touch his head, slide his slick, shampoo-filled fingers through those long silver strands and in the process inevitably touching Riku’s neck and broad shoulders with his fingertips, as well as the side of his face - not like Sora paid that much attention to all of that _or so he would tell himself._ No, of course not, Sora was just helping his injured friend bathe, he wasn’t having strange thoughts about every tiny physical interaction they had, he wasn’t getting insane with that sunshine scent that irradiated from his skin and seemed to have stuck to Sora like honey, he wasn’t imagining how much he wanted to feel his own body against Riku’s warm, pale, toned skin, no, no, he definitely wasn’t -  
  
“Sora, do you want to join me? You could use a bath too, you know. No offense, but well, you struggled as much as I did on the battlefield, and seriously, this feels great. You should try it too.”  
  
Well, damn it.


	2. "Sora, I believe in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy! There's a lot of sap and smut in it... more sap than smut though, I admit.  
> I also noticed that I kept shifting their POV's as I wrote, so I made cuts on every shift for reading convenience. ❤
> 
> (And just in case you're wondering why I chose these quotes as the chapter names, they're the same quote in English and Japanese from Riku at my favourite scene from KH3 - the one where he proves his undying love for Sora yet again.)

Sora took several steps back after such words, his hands still dripping from the shampoo - and thus, he proceeded to _panick internally_ and struggle with himself.

_“What do I do? It’ll be weird if I say no, he’ll ask why and I won’t know what to answer… I mean, we used to do this all the time as children, so it should be fine… but it isn’t fine! It’s not the same anymore. But… why? Why things don’t feel the same between us? Why does this makes me feel so scared and excited at once? Why do I mind simply sharing a bath with my best friend, something I’ve done so many times before? **When did my feelings for him change like this? What am I even feeling** \- ”_

“Sora… You’re acting so strange today. Look, it’s pretty obvious that there’s something that’s making you really uncomfortable, and you’re not the kind who’d just keep everything to yourself. You’ve always been so honest… If you feel like telling me what’s wrong, I’ll listen.” Riku turned his face to look at him, worrying, profound love and devotion imprinted on his turquoise eyes - the kind of expression that Riku seemed to have always reserved for him and only for him, and seemed like it was the driving force behind his actions, behind everything he would do for Sora, as if Sora had always been what truly mattered to him -

_Huh? Why am I reading so much into his expressions? And why did I even think of love?_

_Love…_

_I wonder, is love what I’m feeling all along? Do I love Riku? Does Riku love me? And if I do, does that mean that I’ve always loved him?_

_But… I obviously love my friends, don’t I? Why does this feel different? Is this a different kind of love?_

 

“Riku… do you love me?”

Once again, Sora blurted out a question without thinking, but this time, it felt like the right thing to ask.

Riku just stared at him, his warm expression from before rapidly turning into shock, then to confusion, then to something else he couldn’t quite understand -

“Sora… I…” Riku muttered and lowered his eyes, as a deep shade of red spread over his cheeks.

He stayed like that for a moment, staring down into his own distorted reflection on the water, then looked back at him with a fierce, determined expression he’s never seen before.

“Yes, Sora, I love you. I’ve always loved you, ever since the first time we met. I’ve loved you _before I even knew what love meant._ The reason I wanted to leave the islands, ever since I was a child, to find the strength to protect the things that matter… I’ve come to realize, as I grew up, that it was _you_ what mattered. That I’d do anything for you. I’d die, if necessary. And the one time I  lost sight of that objective, when my heart was taken by jealously… that was when Ansem corrupted me and made me fall into darkness. And I’ve hurt you because of that. For that, I’ll regret the rest of my life. ”

Sora was completely baffled by his friend’s words. Riku wasn’t one to talk much, or express his feelings so honestly - let alone towards _him_. One thing in particular about his sudden confession caught his attention, however.

“Jealously? Why were you jealous of me?”

Riku narrowed his eyes, as if he were being the target of mockery. “Isn’t that obvious, Sora? I thought you liked Kairi. Don’t get me wrong - she’s extremely important to me, and my best friend alongside you. But ever since she arrived at our island, you gave her so much attention… I wasn’t used to sharing you with someone else, and she was a girl, so I started thinking about how you would one day have her replace me completely and… that hurt…

Eventually, those thoughts were what made darkness slowly creep into my heart.”

Riku sighed deeply, stopped for a moment, and continued.

“Now I realize, Sora, how stupid I was. It doesn’t matter who you’re into - that won’t change my goal. As long and I can protect you, I will, and it’s truly all that matters. I will be your guardian, forever.”

Sora simply blinked at such a bold statement. “But Riku… I’ve never been into Kairi. She and you are my best friends, but… I don’t feel anything else for her. The reason I gave her so much attention was because she was lonely and lost in an unknown world, and I wanted her to feel welcomed.”

“But why then you made that drawing of you and her sharing a paopu fruit at our secret place?”

“Riku, that was because I wanted my fate to be connected to her. Because I care for her - but you, Riku, you’ve been with me all my life. I don’t need the paopu fruit for us to be together, because we’ve always been. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Sora…”

“Riku, I’m sorry it took me so long to realize something so simple… That I also love you. That all these strange feelings I can’t shake, they are all because of that… and I don’t know what to do with them.”

Riku’s face opened into the sweetest smile hearing that, one so beautiful that it made his heart melt.

“Sora, this is quite the strange place for us to confess like this but… I’m glad we did. And I think I know what we could do about these feelings you have.”

“You do?”

“Yes. First, please join me. I swear if I were feeling any better I’d leave here right now and run to you… As much as I don’t want to admit it, somewhere at my heart I hoped for you to say something like that my entire life. Now that I know, I _need you close to me so much it hurts._ ”

As Sora heard that, he unconsciously approached Riku again, and staring into his eyes intensely he started removing every piece of clothing he had, barely giving any thought to it. The only thought that filled his mind was the urge for him to be close to Riku, the feeling so intense he felt like he’d die right then and there if he didn’t do it _right now -_

As soon as he had stripped himself bare, he all but ran to get into the bathtub and join Riku, but not before noticing how his eyes wandered all over his body with an expression that reminisced of hunger, but it was even more intense - that made his heart race even more, and made him feel a bit powerful.

Sora dived into the warm water, and his hand was immediately pulled by Riku and brought him close - and right after he found himself closer than he’s ever been to his friend, with their foreheads touching, Riku’s arms all around him and his lips only an inch away from his.

“Sora, I want to kiss you. can I?”

Sora didn’t say a word, he didn’t want to waste time doing so - he instead lowered his lips into Riku’s until they touched, and slid his hands under his hair, like he was making sure he other boy would be as close as humanly possible to him.

Riku’s lips were warm and soft, and as they kissed, he bit kindly into his lower lip, which made Riku part his lips in a low moan - he took this opportunity to slip his tongue slide inside his mouth. Riku’s tongue tasted like sunshine; he was amazed how his friend, despite having been tainted by darkness for so long, could still taste like light. And that scent from his skin… he was overwhelmed by it, he wanted to drown into it - into the deep water, the white sand and the bright light that was his friend’s body.

His body…

Sora’s hands aimlessly slid over Riku’s sides, his fingertips marking invisible traces over his skin and sending up his arms a delicious, almost electric-like feeling. It almost felt like a worship; Riku’s skin, batted and scarred from countless battles, still had so much softness to his touch;  each of those scars made him who he was and shaped the man he adored. Everytime his hands found one of those, he would trace it all the way to the end, smiling from the - still soft _yet increasingly louder -_ moans he’d draw from his friend for touching him like that.

 _“I wonder how many of those scars Riku bears because of me…”_   Sora thought to himself, one hand tracing a particularly deep scar that went across his back and all the way up to his neck. Sora wanted to keep kissing Riku, and he felt like more of his body was deserving of attention from his lips, so his fingers followed upwards into his neck, grabbed and pushed aside a fistful of silver hair so he could expose Riku’s neck and move his mouth into it - but as he did so, Sora could feel his body shaking.

“What is it, Riku? Did I do something wrong?”

“No Sora, actually… It felt amazing when you pulled my hair. That’s why I reacted like that.”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“Yes… yes, do it, pleas-”

He promptly pulled his hair back even more, forcing his face up as he kissed his neck, nibbled into his earlobe - and whispered sweetly into his ear. “Is this what you want, Riku?”

\--

Riku could barely form coherent words, let alone answer properly, so much he was lost in the pleasure he felt from what Sora was doing to him. He wanted to retribute, to caress Sora, kiss him and make him feel good - but all he could do was be a plaything into Sora’s hands and lips while he weakly held onto him, his nails dug into his back as if trying to bring him even closer than they already were, while Sora devoured his neck and dragged his hands down his chest, stopping to feel the curve of every muscle he had defined by so much intense training. Riku never before felt so glad and proud for all the dedication he had to shape his body into what was now quite clearly object of admiration to Sora. So he simply closed his eyes and savored that moment, letting Sora do what he wanted with him, every touch intensified by the wetness around and on them. As Sora’s fingers went down, his heart beat even faster, anticipating the feeling on where he would inevitably touch if he kept going. But as Sora reached his stomach, he lightly placed his palm on it and pulled back his head to look him in the eye.

“Hey, Riku… Honestly, I’m not sure I even know what I’m doing, but I feel like from here on out, there’s no turning back. Are… are you sure you want to go on?” Sora’s deep blue eyes were filled with a mixture of concern and desire for him; and that was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Sora, I don’t think I ever wanted anything like I want this. I’m yours.”

“I love you, Riku.” Sora murmured, his lips leaning once more into his. While one of his hands moved to his back to pull him even closer, the other touching his stomach moved down until his fingertips lightly brushed the tip of his achingly hard erection, sliding down until he reached the base of his cock, gripping his hand firmly around it, slowly moving up and down as Riku rapidly lost control of himself and left a string of breathy moans escape from his mouth. It all felt like a dream; he had gotten off a thousand times before, alone and lost in his own desire, by imagining Sora doing such obscene things to him; but not even in his wildest dreams he had honestly expected that his friend would one day actually reciprocate any of his feelings, that anything but his daydream version of Sora would touch him so intimately.

\--

Sora wasn’t even sure anymore what was happening as he followed his heart; his feelings spiraled into color as he sucked onto Riku’s parted lips, his left hand painfully rubbed his cock up and down and his right one held tightly onto his back against his body, as if it were possible for them to be even closer than they already were. He wanted to fuse into Riku, melt into his skin; his need was so strong he wanted them to become one. No matter how tight he held, _it just wasn’t enough._

“Riku… I want to feel you even closer to me than this… I feel like I… I want to be inside you…” Sora whispered against his mouth, his hair a drippy mess, his cheeks flushed, his eyes burning with the light of the brightest sky.

_Beautiful._

“If that's what you want, Sora, that's what I'll give you.” - he said as he removed Sora's tiny hand from his dick, holding it on his own.

“Sora, do you know what to do?”

“I.. I'm not sure” Sora voice, muffed as he had his face buried on the curve of Riku's neck, sounded embarrassed.

“Let me help you.” He brought Sora's hand even further down his body until they reached his entrance, then wrapped his hand around one of his fingers and made motion to push it inside him. Sora looked at his hand and back to his face, puzzled.

“But Riku, won't that hurt you?”

“Not if you're careful, Sora. You can push one of your fingers inside me until I'm stretched enough, then you can add more…”

“Okay, let me try that.” Sora slowly slid his finger inside Riku, surprised by how _hot_ he felt. It was strange, but somehow, doing that was pleasant… he could feel his walls pulsing around his finger and making space for it as he curled further, slowly and steady. Deciding that it was good enough, he added a second finger in; that pulled a strangled cry from Riku's lips, who unconsciously jerked his hips against Sora's fingers. _“Well, I guess this means he's enjoying this”_ he thought to himself, encouraged to go further.

He started moving around, in and out, opening him up and paying attention to his every move in case anything went wrong and he had to pull off. Not long after, there was space for a third finger to be added in -  and as he did, his middle finger slid past a slightly rough spot, which made Riku suddenly gasp and thrust his body so hard that he found himself with almost his entire hand inside him. Excited by his reaction, Sora made sure to look for that spot again, and as he found it, he rubbed on it kindly, which made Riku whimper and moan so loud that he felt the sound pierce straight through his heart. Riku's face was how reddened, his hair plastered all over his face; his vulnerability, the stark contrast between red and silver, punctuated by those glowing emerald eyes, made Sora's dick and heart ache - he felt like not only his body but his soul were horny. Filled with infatuation and lust, molten together, so intense he felt like he could be consumed by it.

\--

“Sora” Riku managed to say between his moans, “I think that's good enough - now, if you let me…” As one of his hands dug into his asscheeks, the other clasped Sora's already incredibly hard dick. Riku stroked him for a little while, altenating with running his fingertips along his length, bathing in the alluring sound of Sora's heavy breathing. Once he felt like Sora was almost on the edge, he stopped and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking and tasting Sora's precum smeared on them.

“I've always wanted to taste you and find out if it's as sweet as everything else about you… “ Smiling, Riku wore a mischievous expression that made Sora's throbbing cock pulse even more.

“Riku, if you keep teasing me like this I'll come…”

“The only place I want you to come is inside me.” - Riku lowered his slippery fingers to grab Sora's cock, the warm feeling of his hand alone almost making him orgasm, and guided it to his entrance. With all the prepping, Sora could easily enter him, slowly slipping inside and _filling him up so good he was seeing stars_.

\--

Sora couldn't believe that it was possible to feel even more pleasure until he felt Riku's walls pressing his dick as he thrusted deeper inside, trying his hardest to keep enough self-control to avoid going too fast and hurting him -

“Faster, Sora, I won't last like this….”

 

Sora snapped, all control lost.

He deepened his grip on Riku's back, fucking him as hard and fast as he possibly could; his nerves were on fire, his body felt like it was turning into ashes, and Riku was the only thing keeping him from falling apart -

“I'm going to come… Riku, Riku... -”

His orgasm came in a rush, with him crying his friend's name, thrusting frantically, filling Riku so much that he felt some of his cum flow outside and mix into the tub water.

\--

Riku's own release came almost at the same time, with him chanting Sora's name, imprinting in his memory this moment where he was blessed enough to see Sora, the one he loved the most, at his purest state of pleasure, and _knowing that it was because of him._

 --

As they held each other, panting, Sora realized that out of all the worlds he’s seen in his journey, they paled in comparison to the private universe he and Riku had created with their feelings.

\--

As they dried themselves and moved to bed to lay together, Riku knew that he was right; Sora was the one person who mattered, and he would protect that man he loved to his dying breath.

Because Sora was the sand, water and light that made up his world and gave it meaning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to have been able to finish writing this! Turned out waay sappier than I had anticipated, and I guess it had a little too much development for what was supposedly a straight up nsfw, but I'm satisfied with it ~ 
> 
> I sure hope to write more on this ship and a few others, I'm far from done and my love for Kingdom Hearts needs an outlet anyway. Please let me know your thoughts on it, and thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
